


1 A.M./1 P.M.

by Milieu



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Flirting, Gen, Graduate School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Ashley and Bill bond some more over staring at Andy's butt, as bros do.





	1 A.M./1 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel-ish thing to '9 A.M.'.

"He's a public hazard," Bill remarked right in Ashley's ear. They were squished up close to each other, a necessity to be heard at all over the club's pounding music. The two of them had gradually ended up just leaning against the bar, nursing their drinks and watching Andy on the dance floor.

"He's just... passionate," Ashley defended his friend half-heartedly. As Bill had alluded to, it was a minor miracle that Andy hadn't injured either himself or someone else with his dancing.

Bill grunted something that might have been agreement. If Ashley had to guess, words had probably failed him due to the fact that he was looking at Andy's ass again. Which, full disclosure, Ashley was also doing.

Hey, the one time the topic had come up between them, Andy had said he wasn't bothered by the thought of other men checking him out, friends included. Guilt-free platonic ogling, that was what was going on here.

"I'd like to see you dance," Bill said suddenly.

Ashley laughed a little. It occurred to him that they were pressed close enough that if he moved his hand just a bit, he'd be touching Bill's thigh. "You saw me earlier."

"I didn't get a good look. Too many people."

Ashley lifted his glass for another drink, hiding his grin in the rim. Like he'd needed much more confirmation that Bill was A) hopelessly gay and B) hopeless, period, at figuring out how to proceed from there. He reached across the tiny distance between them and patted Bill's leg. "Give our public hazard some time to tire himself out so we can get him home, and then I'll show you."

He could see Bill's wide-eyed expression out of the corner of his vision. It was a look he was getting used to.

\---

The combo breaker for Andy's morning yoga routine turned out to be hangovers, as someone more acquainted with good decisions probably could have predicted. The morning sunlight shining through the crack in Bill's curtains had turned to early afternoon, and there was still no noise from Andy in the other room other than the occasional creak of him shifting in bed, now and then accompanied by a quiet groan.

Ashley sleepily traced one fingertip over the tattoos on Bill's back and hoped that Andy would remember to drink the Gatorade they'd left on his night stand after putting him to bed. He had a pretty good morning after (afternoon after, whatever) vibe going on and didn't want it ruined by hungover complaining.

Bill turned his face from the pillow and cracked one eye open to look at Ashley. Half-asleep and disheveled from the night before ( _Debauched_ , Ashley's brain helpfully supplied. Thanks, SAT words.) was a far cry from the deer-in-headlights expression. It was a good look on him.

"Is he dead?" Bill mumbled half into the pillow.

"Nah. He'll live."

"Mm. Good." Bill paused for a moment before adding, "It'd be weird if I slept with one of my roommates while the other was dead next door."

Ashley bit his lips to keep from laughing. "Yeah, I guess it would."  _You're weird_ , he thought fondly, but kept it unsaid for now.

He had a habit of collecting weird people in his life. It kept things exciting.


End file.
